Beyond a dream
by littlemissunshine
Summary: Alice moves back to her world, but she feels empty without her friends from wonderland. Then one day she meets nightmare in her dreams, warning her. So, what will happen when blood comes to take her back but ends up face to face with her ex? JEALOUSY!
1. Beyond a Dream

BEYOND A DREAM

"Alice, Oh Alice" soft yet firm words danced around the sunlit rose garden. I sat in the middle of it all, sipping slowly and uneasily on a finely brewed cup of black tea. There before me stood the man I _had _despised, but had slowly come to…love…! However, today his figure was, _abnormally… _awkward. Through his rigid smirk and dark, daring eyes, you could easily see the unease and trouble he failed to hide. His usual composure as well was, off. His form, though still smashing was, rare… Shoulders slumped, tie loosely hanging, and his infamous 'mad' hat sliding completely over his dark, mysterious eyes. However the one thing that was particularly 'off' was his usual pride. Instead of his conceited, proud, and controlling behaviour; today he was anxious, nervous, and most definitely not….normal (not that he ever really is.) In simpler words, you could say the man before me could never have been identified as the Mafia boss, well at least not today.

I looked up startled as I heard footsteps approach me, he now stood inches from my body, eyes burning my flesh as he held an un-breaking stare. "Why cant you just see? Why must you remain so clueless, it would be much simpler had you understood. Why cant you?" He snapped tongue clicking as if trying to figure out his next words. " Why do you have to be such a child? Can't you just put the pieces together yourself?" he snarled, venom seeping into his every word. I looked up in confusion and anger, but before I could speak he looked away. He mumbled a train of words under his breath. "Time, time, why must it almost be up, not much time, why?" he seemed very troubled and uneasy, so I held back my anger. His gaze was focused on the ground, hand on his chin, deep in thought. He turned once again to look at me, I could feel my cheeks heating as his eyes dug deep within my skin, making me feel very… open, naked….. He once again looked away, then he spoke, soft, almost cautious words… "Alice why cant you just, just, return my feelings?" he sighed taking a few steps forward, slowly inching away from me… Then he turned, so quick, so swift, so graceful, and yet so abrupt. Before I had a chance to make out what happened, his face was just mere centimetres away from my own….

His soft warm breath tickled my skin as he knelt down. Lips grazing my cheek as his soft hands clutched my hand, other caressing my back… "Alice, please don't go….." " I have many ways to entertain you, should you get bored…young lady." He spoke quietly, but in his final words his smirk returned, the usual air of confidence and amusement also returning. At those words I could feel my cheeks heat, but before I could speak, he did… a seriousness suddenly forming. "If you leave this world will result in chaos, havoc, and potential destruction" "However if you were to stay we could slowly resolve any problems…_ together…._don't be the cause of our problems, be the solution, _young lady." _His voice was so arrogant, and yet so hypnotizing and persuading. _**NO! I need to get a hang of myself, what about big sister, if I stay I will never be able to see her again. I cant let him convince me to stay, as they all say this is a game, I cant let them win **_me _**over. **_"STOP IT!" I screamed, tears forming and warning to fall. There he stood, eyes wide, overcome by surprise. " This world cant be destroyed! It just cant be! Can it?" I spoke load and firm, yet unsure. _**No remember I must remember my sister… I cant let him get the better of me… **_"This is all just a dream, a way for me to feel loved, once I leave there will be nothing left, everything will disappear, and so will you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He stood there dumfounded, looking into open air. Tears flowed down my eyes uncontrollably, why would I make a dream that just hurts me? _**DREAM….A DREAM….? Is it? Was it? What about all my friends…was that fake too? What about goodbye? What about all the love? What will really happen? Will this all just disappear? What about….what about…blood….?**_


	2. Words of Wisdom

**ELLO! (hello is sooo overrated! ) First off, I wanted to apologize for the first chapter…. I forgot to save the 1 ½ other pages on my computer….and was too lazy to retype it! Hahha but not to worry, I have changed this chapter around so that it makes sense. Please NO HATERS! Heheheh I'm totally new to this! I promise to update this whenever I can, and I really hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING: This story is very lovey ~dovey~ ^_^ so anyone who doesn't like, don't read XD and Alice kisses…many…guys in this (well not THAT many….) This is made completely out of my pure, yet evil craving for jealousy fanfics! (and of course out of my love for HnKnA) hahha so now…ON WITH THE STORY (but not before this message)**

Disclaimer: sadly I do NOT own any of these characters, and *starts crying* Heart no Kuni no Alice belongs to Quinrose…..not me TTT^TTT

Chapter 2 Alice Words of Widom

Every thing around me went black, fading. No longer was I standing in the midst of sweet scented roses, nor was I sitting at the quaint table sipping on a cup of fine black tea. Examining my new surroundings, I could feel my heart break as I realized that no longer did a man stand before me. The man that was the reason for all my pain, the source of my heartache….. the man that was so distant, and no longer a part of my world…Blood Dupre. But, _I_ was the cause of all this… I had no one to blame, no longer could I hide my TRUE feelings, I wanted, wanted ever so badly, to be loved. And because of my selfish desire, I put all my friends through this pain, _I'm sorry. _

My head spun as new questions came into mind. What if this really _isn't _just a dream? What if I really _did _put that world in danger? Was _I _the reason for all this? Once I leave what will happen? Where will Wonderland go? Once I return to my world, will I still remember them? Or will all my memories disappear along with Wonderland? What really _WILL _happen?

" So you have chosen?" A voice rang in my ears, a very familiar voice. I turned in surprise, watching as Nightmare's thin figure came closer. "You have finally found your path, I see…" Nightmare's voice was very distant though he stood before me. "To say those words so loud, to yell out your choice, you must strongly want to return to your world." He stared deeply into my eyes, "Is that your choice, Alice?" he asked softly, sadly. I looked up at his face, his crushed expression stabbing my heart. "I don't know, I don't know how to choose, what can I do?" I questioned, my mind uncertain to his reply. He sighed, thinking thoughtfully "I cannot answer for you Alice, this is your own choice." I stared, surprised by his reply, thinking he would have told me to stay in Wonderland.

"How?" I asked the one question that remained completely unanswered. When he didn't answer, I continued. "How can I live my life in a dream? A creation that I brought to life by my pain and misery? How can one live in a _dream _that only brings them more pain, pain they can no longer bear?"

"How…." I asked, tears warning to leave my eyes. Nightmare stared at me blankly, then all of a sudden he moved, slowly drawing closer. He slid his hands onto my shoulders and hugged my body close to his own. Though so pale , he was soft and warm. He rubbed my back, reassuringly. As he wiped away the single tear that slid down my eye.

"Alice, as I have said once before, this world is not your creation. This has remained for years and years, renewing itself as time slowly draws on. It can be found _anywhere_ this world, it is, it _will, _always just be, _there_." He said pointing at my heart. "You can make of this world as you wish, many have come, many have gone, but none have made the impact that YOU made in our hearts, Alice." He whispered softly into my ear.

"You, Alice, you are very special… the others who came, they came out of will, you didn't… You came by force, and yet you didn't struggle, you didn't fight, you took it in, you embraced this world… you _accepted _us." " You are now a part of Wonderland, without you …." He stopped deep in thought. " without you , I don't think we can survive, you have changed us too much. You brought light to into our world, every flame of hatred that burned in our hearts have dispersed, changing into love as we met you…" His spoke with such love and confidence in his words. That I found it hard to tame my tears.

I smiled and gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. "Thank you" I said gratefully "But, that won't solve my problems, what should I do?" I questioned Nightmare sighed, body slightly shaking as he moved away. "Alice you must at least _now _know that you were in reality." I stared up at him in disbelief. " You should know by now that a dream, or even your imagination could never be as intense as wonderland was." He stopped to take a breath " think of wonderland as what lies beyond a dream…reality"

I continued to just stare, trying to understand. " Alice, in a dream you can only mentally get hurt, but in wonderland you experienced physical, mental, and emotional pain. Alice, you actually _lived _in wonderland, you were there in human form. Every laugh, for every memory, for every tear, every fear, every smile, for everything you saw and experienced in wonderland… you were there. This was never a dream Alice, this was not a illusion, nor is it _pure _reality, that you must choose yourself."

Everything he said was confusing, I couldn't understand, I couldn't, maybe Blood was right, maybe I _am _still a child. Maybe I will always need someone to explain…maybe I will never grow up… "Don't think like that Alice," I was startled when Nightmare suddenly spoke. I stared up at him in surprise, before remembering that he could read my thoughts. "No one ever completely understands wonderland, even I myself haven't fully understood the ways of wonderland…" he said gently.

"This is a "game", but not one you can lose. It is a game of life, not made for those who treasure winning and desire pride. Not made for those who need to feel loved, not for any selfish desires that people may have. This game was made for those who must choose, for those who have gone through a lot in life, heart break, sorrow, tragedy, it is a game that gives you a chance to _relive _the sadness in your life, and turn it into happiness." It was then that it clicked, I finally understood, this was my one chance to _change _my life…

Then suddenly something clicked in my brain… " If this was all real, if I was really living in wonder land, then does that mean I disappeared from MY world? What happened while I was gone? Where _was _I? What about my sister? I questioned, starting to get scared. My head was spinning as I once again struggled to understand. " Calm down, that is very easy to explain…easy yet difficult…" he stated rubbing his chin.

" Starting at the beginning… remember your dream? The one of rules?" he question, when I nodded he continued. "That was how we contacted you, before that Peter had been begging me to allow you into this world, he told me your story, about your dad, your mom, how all you had left was your sister, how you were hurt so badly by your love… I couldn't decline…" he paused " But to be able to bring someone to wonderland is not easy… it took months to find you, just imagine trying to find one person out of the billions in your world.." " I was finally able to reach you, but with your sisters help, It was when she told you about the book she had read 'Alice in Wonderland' that I was able to reach you, because that story is also about wonderland…a different wonderland…but you thought of wonderland none the less." I stared in disbelief once again at his tale.

" But finding you was still hard, it took a lot of energy and power to be able to find the right path, to create the entrance…" "it made me very weak…" he looked at me with determination, "but it was definitely worth the strength." I looked deep into his pale face, and I instantly felt a pang of guilt. " I'm so sor-" I began, but I was suddenly cut off.

**Hehehe hope you enjoyed! Don't worry I didn't torture you… Chapter 3 is going up now! I just thought it would be a little too long if I continued! I can tell you one thing….next chapter will be ~LOVEY!~ 3**


	3. Final Farewell

Hey again! Here is chapter 3! (YAY!) this chapter is a little bit ~lovey!~ hehehe ! oh, and FINALLY! ITS FUNNNNY! (loviness and humour arrive near end) ^_^ enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination!

Chapter 3 

Alice The final decision 

Nightmare looked at me with tender loving eyes "Alice, don't be sorry, I have always been weak, its thanks to you that I have finally found strength." He said this gently "but to continue with the story… once I reached your dreams and opened the path, I was able to let Peter cross paths and enter your world. Once he carried you, and you fell down the hole, you reached the gates to Wonderland." He paused for breath, before continuing _again._

"There it was my job to either let you exit, should you choose to decline the "medicine" or to let you enter, should you accept. However, this time I had no choice, Peter ordered me to let you in no matter if by force or will. When you finally drank from the vial (out of peters mouth *smirks*) a double was created; your double."

"So while you were in Wonderland your double was on earth. Just not conscious…" he said the last bit meekly, I stared at him with incredulity, my mind whirling. "See this is because, instead of going down the hole like you, your double assumingly "fell" and hit her head. Making you… no, your double temporarily unconscious, and by temporarily I mean until you chose to leave wonderland." He heaved a breath " your sister found you and immediately put you in bed, caring for you, waiting for you to regain consciousness."

"But that of course was just the 'trial period' you could say. Once you choose your path, you will remain strictly in one world. Should you choose wonderland, your double will disappear and your sister's memories of you will be erased. But choose to stay on earth, and wonderland will disappear; however, you will have the liberty of deciding whether or not your wonderland memories stay, or disappear along with wonderland." He stopped and faced me "Its all your choice Alice"

I gulped, my heart aching as I tried to decide. "Alice, just remember to let your heart choose, because no matter you decision wonderland and its people will always remember and love you." Tears started to flow down my eyes as he said those words. My heart screamed at the thought of leaving wonder land…. But it couldn't be helped. I couldn't leave my sister, she was my only family… even though I loved everyone in wonderland, I could just leave my sister behind.

I looked up and smiled, wiping away my final tears. I finally knew my choice, though it was heartbreaking to leave Wonderland, I knew that I would never really lose them, never. With that though I ran, I ran into a surprised Nightmare's arms, squeezing him tight against my body. Clutching tightly onto his thin body, as I pressed him against me, treasuring our final moments together.

Then all of a sudden Nightmare gagged, breaking away from me. He spewed out blood, face paling (even more than before). I stared in complete shock as he fell to the ground. His skin was drained of all colour, shaking as he gasped for air. Then all of a sudden, he stopped moving altogether, his hands and feet fell flat onto the ground, his eyes closed… I felt my heart skip a beat as I stared at his limp body.

I fell to his side, leaning against him, as tears leaked from my eyes. "What have I done?" I whispered as he lay lifelessly on the ground before me. "No, no, this cant happen, no," I could do nothing but stare in complete disbelief. I cried heavily, my face almost touching his, my tear drops landing on his skin. Something happened, I could suddenly feel air touching my face, the warm smell of chocolate drifted in from Nightmare's body. I opened my eyes, hoping, just hoping for the best.

I sighed in relief, joy, and thankfulness as I saw his chest start to move, up, down, steady. From the corner of my eyes I could see his hand, his hand was moving toward me. I suddenly felt it land firmly on my back… through my surprise I didn't notice his eyes open. I felt him push me down… all to soon I could feel his lips on mine. His lips were soft and warm. I was surprised by how gentle the kiss was, it was also reassuring, I could feel all my pain, all my fears, and all my doubts disappear as we kissed.

He held my hand through the through it, I could feel it shaking… But it wasn't till then that I realized that he had broke the kiss. He was now looking up at me with saddened eyes. I didn't know why until I realized it was _my _fault. I hadn't kissed _back_! When I looked up at his face, I could only see love, pure, unwavering love. I smiled down at him, remembering everything he went through. Everything he did to get me hear, everything that he did to bring me happiness. I couldn't help but feel guilty as I looked into his face.

I took his hold of his shoulders and pushed him down. His eyes widened with surprise as I lowered my head. What I didn't notice was the smirk that formed on his mouth… I placed my lips onto his. I felt a sudden feeling of love as we kissed onward, breaking only for air. I, for once, felt safe, protected, and I finally felt _truly _LOVED…

But my thoughts always kept going back to one person…Andrew (my ex) I couldn't help but wonder where he was, when I return will he come back too? Was he already in a relationship? I didn't know, but I learned, that I no longer felt like crying every time I thought of him… I no longer wanted to be left alone, no longer felt insecure, unloved… I felt, I after all my days of crying over him, I finally felt alive…

When we finally broke apart, I knew for sure my choice. I felt sad, but I felt confident… As I helped him up I realized how much I cared for everyone in wonderland… I realized how much they cared for me… I realized that wonderland HAD made my life happier, though I didn't know it then, I knew now, for sure, that wonderland would ALWAYS live in my heart.

I looked up once again, and stared into Nightmare's eyes, " I finally made my choice" I said, he looked at me and nodded his head. " Nightmare, I want to see my sister…" He just nodded… I felt my heart break, but I had made my decision, there was no going back now… " As you wish, Alice." Nightmare said… and this time I DID see the sly smirk that formed, dancing on his lips…..


	4. Simply Seducted

**oh hey all you AWESOME ppls! How u guys doin? "=.=, just get on with the story all ready" well! That was ruuuuude! (and yet sorta nice..heheh) okay so, wanted to say that this story is in bloods pov sooo, ENJOY!**

**(I might right a short aliceXboris fanfic, cuz im desperate to get some nice….loooove in (at least kitty love! Puuuur!) lol 3 heheh, okay, so without further A DUE: Disclaimer: okay, we get it, I don't own anything, NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Chapter 4**

**Blood**

**Expense of Love**

I paced alongside the wall of my room, my thoughts a mix of confusion, detest, understanding, and, dare I say it, love… I was, amused, amused by that girl that changed all of wonderland. And yet, I was annoyed, the stubbornness of that girl was extremely irritating! I didn't know why, or how, but for some reason I had, no _have,_ fallen in love…

But I don't know; was it everything about that girl, or was it nothing at all? Her hard to understand behaviour, it was, _interesting…_ and yet I cant help but wonder how I could have possibly fallen in love with that… could it be that I had been seduced ? Was it her smile? Her laugh? Her passion for life? Her behaviour? Her feelings? Or could it be, that I, the _Mafia Boss_ have fallen in love with her…._everything? _I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I realized my thoughts, I was turning….soft. Just then I heard footsteps, loud and clear, coming towards me…

"Boss, Boss," said the twins running in, their weapons by their side, soon followed by a very flustered Elliot. I looked at them darkly, making it very clear that I was not in the mood for their nonsense. " Boss, Stupid, Pervy, Dummy Rabbit over here was being mean…. he called us midgets." The twins whined, pointing at Elliot accusingly while sticking out their tongues. "And instead of doing the one simple job you have, you came to tell me this?" I asked, not at the least amused. They went still, thinking… "Well actually Boss, dummy rabbit told us you were in a bad mood and not to bother you…..soooo…~~we came to cheer you uuup!~~ " they said together, smiling up at me.

"And yet, you bother me… the only way you can cheer me up is if you leave." I said darkly. " Unless of course, you prefer a pay cut, which I would be more than happy to oblige." I said, a small smirk pasted upon my lips. The twins paled, shaking their heads violently, Elliot stood by the door in triumph as they ran out… obviously to the gates. " Hey blood, " he said nervously "is everything all right with you and Alice?" Elliot asked concerned "Elliot, I have much paperwork to attend to, so If you could please excuse me…" I said scowling at the mere thought of my earlier conversation with Alice. I could see Elliot's hurt expression as he walked out the door, but I had more important matters to worry about… matters like Alice. ….

* * * ** * * * I sat on the table, my hand resting upon the stack of paperwork I had yet to complete. I sighed, I was restless… unable to care about anything, yet wanting, _yearning _to. I needed some rest, I wanted to ease my mind and just relax…

I glanced at the shelves of endless books that were scattered across my room. I could just _picture _Alice, sitting before me, reading quietly, innocently… unconscious of my thoughts… my longings….of her. But I had no one to blame, not even her…..it was my fault she was mad, I cannot ever take back what I said, the cruel things I did…I had no one to blame… but myself. I moved from the table and made my way to the plush chair, setting my hat upon the table. Resting my head against the cushion, wanting to sort my feeling and just…forget….but I knew very well that this was impossible….what happened had happened.. no going back now.

After those simple yet serious thoughts, I unknowingly dozed off. In my sleep, I was stuck in pure black abyss … empty nothingness. Not even the single trace of light could be seen, just unending, torturous, black. Never in my life have I felt this, this feeling… was it loneliness? Could it be the _pain _of love? What had happened? What was the meaning of this unidentified _emotion. _

Then all of a sudden I saw a flash…..a flash of brilliant colour, appearing ablaze among the open blackness. I gasped as I realized what it was… it was Alice, her radiant smile tugging on my heart… Her warm eyes, her sweet face… her beauty… then all of a sudden my surroundings turned grey, a dull, ugly, grey… the image before me changed, instead of a smile, there was hurt on her face… tears of pain sliding down her eyes…

I cried out, unknowingly, reaching out to Alice. I felt my heart aching as she cried… cried and cried. My head spun, the images before me flashing in and out…. Showing anger, pain, love, laughter, hurt, confusion, sorrow, longing…. And all these belonged to Alice. It kept changing… changing and changing… then all of a sudden it slowed…

Now I was staring at me and Alice in the rose garden… I was looking at me beside Alice… It changed to Alice staring at me with shock… then to her gentle smile… then to her tears… and finally to her anger as she pushed me aside… I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my eyes as I remembered all those memories, all treasured within my heart. Not all good, but still valued…

Then it all stopped. I was no longer looking at the garden, I was no longer staring at Alice's tears, instead I looked at something that I feared more than her pain, something that broke, no, tore apart my heart... It was Alice yes, but she wasn't alone. She was standing in front of Nightmare, smiling at him lovingly. I felt my heart cry out at her smile…why couldn't she look at _me _like that?

The images seared my very soul, seeing her _touch _him…. Seeing her smile, seeing _his _surprise as she hugged him…. All these pictures, slowly tearing me down. But it wasn't until I witnessed the images that suddenly appeared before me that my feelings went from longing to pure hatred. Pure hatred towards… _NIGHTMARE._

There she was, kneeling beside him… _kissing him…._not even on the cheeks, no, _lips, _her soft lips touching his…her hand brushing his face… his hand caressing her back…. A true, tender, gentle, loving kiss. I screamed out in anger… flames dancing upon my eyes as I saw the final picture. Nightmare..staring straight at me, smirking as he held Alice's hand.

"JEALOUSY IS A SIN YOU KNOW…." Malicious words echoed around the room… I fell to the ground in vain, feeling my body weaken under me, WHY? Why was this happening? I looked around, trying to see, looking for the owner of those words. But my surroundings were once again pure black.

But this is all just a dream right? Its not real…..for all I know, this could just be some kind of trick my mind was playing on me…..right?

"BOSS! BOSS!" voices called, out, I could feel rough hands shake my body. "BOSS" I awoke to see the twins, tears flowing down their eyes as they shook me awake. "what is it" I snapped, still overwhelmed by sleep. Then I could hear a loud sniff, I turned to see Elliot crying softly into his handkerchief. Now I too was concerned. " BOSS," the twins said, trembling…. " Alice has left wonderland…."

XD YOU LIIIIIIKE? OMG! WHAT IF I JUST ENDED THE STORY THERE? OMG THAT WOULD BE PURE EVIL! Lol BUT I WONT! XD hahah so enjoy the next chapter that I am already putting up…curse my niceness =.=


	5. Painful Passion

Hey guys **littlemissunshine** again! Missed login in! I know, I know, I've been out for tooo long! BUT I HAVE A LEGAL AND VERY GOOD EXCUSE! My poor mommy got hit by a car just recently, and me being an only child, had to help her AS MUCH AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE, while juggling school, and sports & music…so….. I must say I did a good job though! :P lol now I sound conceited! Ahahah so _anyway_ this was just a short message to receive forgiveness, which I do hope I get!

Disclaimer: though my many hopes and dreams, I still don't own HnKnA soooooo this just proves that my mom is always right! TTT^TTT (*curses*)

**Chapter 5: Blood**

**Midnight farewell**

My body froze at that moment, veins twitching at my temple as I stared at the ground below. My mind was a circling storm of rage, fury, heartache, and a sprinkle, just a sprinkle, of hope. I clutched tightly onto my hat, which was perched upon the now crinkled couch. Pulling I placed it atop my head, I grabbed my cane, then with one swift movement, I was at the door, hat on head, and cane in hand. I stopped abruptly at the door, turning with a stoic face, quickly grazing Elliot's stare. I looked into the tear filled eyes of Dee and Dum, all three just stared, staying frozen through the uneasy, shocked, air of silence. "Elliot, there are some paperwork, get to it right away." I said blankly, making sure no unwanted emotions crept into my voice, "Dee, Dum, get to work, or get your pay lowered, your choice." I said in the same tone, with no edge or smirk…just plain, _un-amusing _words…

Before either could reply, I was out the door, heels gently tapping the ground as I strode through the long hallways, head up, and hands tightly gripping my cane. As i made my way to the gates, i noticed that they were left ajar. Shocking myself, I realized that I couldn't even gather enough strength to smirk at the careless behaviour of my gatekeepers, instead I kept walking, lips stretched into a tight, grim line.

I watched, staring as the dark sky turned into a midnight black. As the petals of leaves waltzed through my hair, I was left to only wonder. Why had she left? And what lengths was I willing to go to, to get her back? For as the thick trees shook to the beat of the gentle wind; I was unable to push away the image of our final farewell. As the crows sang in a sickly sweet melody, and the moon hid behind the envious clouds, I saw only her… illuminating in the darkness of the night…of the midnight.

And that was my only reason for proceeding forwards. Why, for with a memory of such sweet bliss, enslaving my helpless heart, I broke. Cursing as that lone tear slipped from my eye, I continued walking. The crunch of the fallen leaves under my shoe broke through the silence, echoing off the bare branches of the many trees surrounding me.

I fought, fought my own inner demon, as i chose my path. I needed to have her back, not to save wonderland, but for my own selfish desires, i had to save _myself_. I couldn't stop, i kept moving, banishing the very last trace of sanity i had ever so tightly held. But I wouldn't give up, i had to save myself, i had to be able to live long enough to see her again. For no matter how much i tried to deny it, i loved her.

The wind whispered words, warnings, and secrets, only watching as I passed. As I entered the Jokers forest, the last of my regrets, fears, and objections left, leaving only a deep pit of emptiness churning within my stomach.

I arched my back, tightly clutching onto my cane. I walked, slow and steady, trying to drown myself in my surroundings, trying to vanquish all fears as i thought to myself, 'you're the mafia boss, you don't feel fear, you never have, and you wont start now. For the sake of Alice, stop this idiocy and with your head held high, proceed onward.' I don't know how those thoughts affected me, but i had no time to decide, for before i could, rough, coarse words cut into the silence i had been absorbed in.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here? Dammit, you bitch, your trespassing on my property." Black's words struck me, surprisingly making me feel better. "_our _property, actually. But putting that aside, why _are _you here 'Mr. Dupre' i always thought you disliked us." White spoke casually, not cruel, and yet not overly polite, making up for Black's rude remarks.

"I am here to negotiate important matters." I said, straight forwardly, not wanting to stay longer than needed. "What the fuck, go back to your fucking mansion, you bastard, we don't allow no smart assed, pampered little princesses into our circus." Yelled Black, clearly irritated by some unknown reason. I chuckled, "then maybe you should leave as well, for the only pampered princess i see here is standing right before me." I said calmly, letting the hint of a smirk enslave my lips.

And he lost it. I personally enjoyed each second as he screamed words like 'fag, twat, douche, and bitch' at me. "Calm down Black, we really need to work on your anger." White said, the dark edge in his voice clearly noticeable. "Now, then, Mr. Dupre, what have you come here to negotiate? Not property I'm sure, for ours will do no good to yours, nor will it hold your interest." Pause… "unless of course, you are here to discuss the matters of our precious Alice's departure." My eyes darkened, glaring as he spoke those last words. When had it come to this? When had i ever loved a foreigner, or anyone for that matter…

"Your are actually right, I am here to propose a deal. One that does concern Alice." I said, voice eerie as i gazed coldly into White's amused eyes. "What the fucking hell is that fucking whore to you?" came the staggering voice of Black as he joined the discussion. "Lets just say that she is someone that has caught my _interest_." I said, tactfully speaking so as not to give away my intentions, or emotions.

"Well then, Mr. Dupre, the only choice is a game. Choose what you want." "Black Jack" i replied almost instantly. "Well then Mr. Dupre, let the games begin…."

Ahahha hello peoples! Hope you enjoyed! I promise i'll have the next chapter uploaded by tomorrow! ^_^ i need to make it up somehow! LoL! :P im really sorry that this chapter is completely OOC, but i needed a way of having his inner feeling expressed. (and quite frankly, i don't know how the jokers ast!)


	6. Tea Time Troubles

I KNOW I KNOW IM LATE! GOMEN NASAI! My internet has been down for like 4 months now, and I didn't know what to do. (for those who are questioning how I got this up, I did it from the library :3) and I know that 4 months isn't enough of an excuse cuz I've been gone for longer.. but… erm… MY DOG ATE MY LAPTOP! *praying: "!" but anyways… I got the chapter up… I hope u like it hahah but I wont promise anything like "I'll get it up tomorrow" again, cuz im actually really busy these days…. (I've recently become obsessed with Korean Drama, to make up for the lack of good anime's these days...) as well, I just started high school this year (gr 8) and so im busy trying to keep up with all the work…. But enough about me… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Tension hung in the air, my surrounding eerily quiet. I gazed down at my cards, knowing full well of what was meant to come. And yet i refused to believe it….. "21" I said, smirk coming back with full strength. Black's 'colourful' language broke out, as I stood in triumph. White sighed… "Well at least we get Alice back…" "Are you ready for your journey?..."_

**Alice**

**Tea party **

The slightly cool air, made goose bumps rise across my arms, shiver running down my back, with surprise. I felt imprisoned, my body couldn't move, my mind wouldn't think, my eyes wouldn't open. As I took a long breath, trying to relax; I realized something… the air, it smelled different… it tasted different…. It _was _different. Where was I?

I tried to open my eyes, but I was too weak, I had no strength. My hands refused to move, my mind refused to think, my whole body felt suffocated. Something was wrapped around my neck, my entire body was burning, all but my arms, which lay open. My breath started to stiffen, a cool breeze danced across the room, lighting my cheeks, but my body remained burning, pleading in surrender to the heat.

I started to panic; with all my strength, I commanded my arms to move. And they did, slightly, fingers twitching at the sudden change. I tried to pace my breath, but my lungs were too strong, the breaths were long, and forced, my body asking for air, under the hell-like heat.

My eyes felt like stone, refusing to open, weighing down like bricks. But I as well, refused to give in. With my gathered strength, I forced them open, and as they did, the brightness of my new surrounding blinded me, my eyes trying to adjust to the light.

But as the blurry surrounding suddenly became clear, I had to stop myself from the tears that dared to fall. My mind raced into action, thoughts flooding my brain, thought of disbelief, yearning, and overall, incomprehensible happiness.

I turned my head against the glare of light, and instead, towards the door. Slightly ajar, the gap daring me, mocking me, _pleading _me to open it wider. My tongue danced against my mouth, as I tasted the simplicity of the air, my eyes fluttered, soaking in the world around me.

I was back.

* * *

Inch by inch, I grew nearer and nearer to my target. By each mere second passing by, I got a million times stronger. My hands danced, as they flew up and into the air. My heart pounded, daring to beat out of my chest. My stomach lurched, daring question if this was reality.

I set foot onto ground, clean, uncorrupted, _normal _ground. I searched warily for even single drop of blood, still skeptical of this evitable reality. And step by step I moved, fingers reaching out, and curling, as they reached toward the door.

As I opened the door a blast of cool-yet warm- air hit me. Prancing along my fingers as the scent of freshly baked scones wafted through the air. I closed my eyes, taking in every second, not letting go of the pure sweet bliss, so that if I were to wake, realising it was all a dream, I would have no regrets.

I made way down the hall, still tentative, yet quick and graceful. Yet after seeing the faint outline of a woman, outside of the large open window, I broke into a run. I ran until I reached the door, then stopped. I stopped… stopped running… stopped thinking… stopped breathing….

A lone tear slid down my eye as I stared, my shaking hands reaching up to wipe away that unwanted emotion. I inhaled, deep and forced, pushing my body to move. And yet, though I tried, all I could do was stare. Stare at the man who sat beside my beloved sister.

I made way to the great window, to confirm my fears. My hands reached out to my sister, touching only icy glass. I looked at her smile, I looked at his hand, clutching hers, and my world crashed down. I felt hurt, deceived, but more than that, I felt selfish.

I wanted to be back in wonderland, I wanted to be loved. I wanted all eyes on me. It was then that I realized my mistake, then that I realized maybe I really _was _to be in wonderland. '_NO! im only thinking that way because I just left… a few more days and I'll be back to normal. I'll forget everyone, I live a better life than I ever have.' _

And so, swallowing my tears; I calmly walked. I walked over to my sister… and hugged her, hugged her so tight that I could hear the breath leaving her body. She laughed as she turned, hugging my back. Eyes overflowing with happiness as her long warm hands, reached to pat my head.

"Alice! You're finally awake. I was just talking with Andrew, please join us!" she smiled, hand reaching down and squeezing mine. I smiled back, hiding my joyful tears, and instead focusing on his fixed stare. I smiled, mature and cool, ignoring his gaze, not letting him break me… not again.

"I'm so hungry! I can't wait to eat!" I cried, eyeing the absolutely _gorgeous _scones. It was as usual, with nothing different. But the fact that this time Andrew was eyeing my sister's hand, not mine. The fact that he was drinking her favourite tea, not mine. The fact that he was by her side, not mine…

"_NO" _I thought, shaking my head_… "I don't need him, I never did, and wonderland just proved it!"_ I smiled to myself at the thought, remembering Boris and Pierce, Ace and Julius, Gray and Nightmare, Dee and Dum, Vivaldi and Peter, The jokers, and even Elliot and Blood.

"Well I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me, young lady…" said a soft sly voice. I gasped to myself, even his _voice_ was in my head now? "Young lady, how rude, do you not even look up to see me…" a smirk, I could hear it in his voice. I gulped, wide-eyed, hoping it was my imagination.

I forced myself to lift my head, to prove that I was imagining things. I squeezed my eyes, and quickly looked up, counting to ten before opening them. I gasped, and fell backwards, meeting the slanted eyes of the Mafia boss. "B-blood?" I squeaked, trying to ignore my sister's concerned eyes.

"I came to take to back, me Lady." He said, bowing slightly, and looking up with a wide, sly grin. Andrew stared with shock at the sight of, well, _him_. Blood gave a soft low chuckle, "Don't be too surprised _Alice, _if your surprised by this, you'll be shocked by what I have waiting for you when we go back.

It was then that Andrew started to stand up. Flexing his [should-be-there-but-weren't-because-he-was-a-fatass-player-eating-scones-all-day] muscles. Blood laughed again (which was a surprise to me) this time reaching out his hand to lift me up. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, _Andrew." _Blood bowed, trying to show as little disgust as possible.

"Who the hell are you?" his said- to- be twin, asked. "Well I, kind sir, I am your grave enemy…" and with a tip of a hat, Alice was in the hands of another… marking the time, when the largest war of all began…..


	7. Locking Lips

**Hey again guys! *O* I have finally come back! These days I've been stressing over the fact that my science teacher hates me… and so I have been watching Korean drama's back to back to bury my sadness. I have completed like 12 Korean drama's in the course of just 1 month! ^_^ hohoho I feel horrible for not updating, but I am reaaaaallly busy these days (apart from watching k-drama) because I just published a book! (YAY) but sadly, though I tried, I did not have the attention span to write a novel, so this book is just a collection of poetry ANYWAYS…. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and don't hate me!**

**Alice**

**Locking Lips**

The wind stopped, and the world went still. Andrew, now standing, made his way towards Blood. I struggled out of Bloods hands, trying to break free, but his hold was too tight. Andrew said something, but I was too shocked to hear. Andrew, now not even an inch away, pulled at my hand. I stumbled out of Bloods hands, straight into Andrews waiting body.

He smelled of scones (no surprise) and wore a mocking grin. "See, Alice has always belonged to me!" he said in a cocky tone, grin widening. Blood sneered, "you never loved her, why would she want to go back to a man who isn't even worth _half_ of her?" My heart stopped beating as he said those words. Suddenly I felt the need to break free of Andrew, but his hold was just as tight as Blood's. I tried to call for help, but I couldn't. Then Blood's figure glided towards mine, arms outreached, whilst glaring at Andrew.

Before I knew it, his hands grabbed me, and I just stood too shocked to move. One wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me close to the mesmerizing scent of tea and roses; another lifted, coming towards my dazed face. Two fingers touched my chin, lifting up my face to his. "Come!" he said confidently. "I am here to take you back…!"

"WHAT THE SCONE?" (he means f**k) Andrew yelled, rising from the ground. "Who the hell do you think you are… you sconeing little brat?" "I think I made it clear the first time. I have no idea for why Alice would ever fall for such a simpleminded fool" Blood stated, smirk stained on his dazzling face. I tried to speak, but couldn't. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU… YOU… YOU STINKHEAD?" Andrew retorted, face convulsing in disgust.

Even from within my trance I sweat dropped… did he seriously just say 'stinkhead?'. Now that I think about it… what _did _I ever see in him? Voices argued in the distance, but I was lost in my thoughts. Then soft hands grabbed me, and I remembered. I had fallen in love with him; the most gentle and caring man, then one with the sweetest touch….

Lips crashed down on mine. Hard. I gasped trying to break free, but hands had me imprisoned. One pushed my head, while the other grasped my hips, pulling me to him. I struggled to breathe as his soft lips collided with mine, breaking for air, before trapping me once more. Then before I knew it, they were soft, like the ones I remembered. Gently caressing my bruised lips, touching ever so lightly; I melted.

"I've always loved you Alice! I regretted breaking up with you the day you left" He said, his fingers rubbing the back of my head. "You're the only one I love, you're sister knows I love you, I was just entranced by her beauty. I know someday you will look like her too" he said, lips lowering once more. "I love you" he whispered, so gently that it sent a shiver down my spine. He tried to kiss me again, but before he could, he was cut off.

"Don't listen to him! Young Lady" I heard, over and over again, but my mind was too fogged, I couldn't place the voice… It was familiar. "Young lady…?" oh, it was Blood. He sounded angry. Then I felt more hands, pulling me away from Andrew's sweet touch into a strong, fast beating chest. I gasped as his hands stroked my back, soft and firm. I looked up. "I do not steal lips of those who deny me. I do not stoop that low." Blood growled, rage burning in his eyes. He stood for what seemed like eternity, glaring at Andrew; then without a warning he turned and walked, dragging me along with him.

A few long strides later, I was inside my room. I looked around in confusion, how did I get here? I then looked up at the angry mafia boss before me. "And you said you _don't _seduce every man" He said, in an un-amusing tone. Strange… "I don't like you locking lips with just any guy" he said, with a slight hint of jealousy. Even stranger… "A kiss should be between two people in love" INSANE. When did Mr. Know-It-All get deep?

"Are you listening to me, young lady?" Blood snapped, squeezing my shoulder lightly. "Huh? Yah?" "Why must you show genuine affection to every man but me?" he question, as I replied. "I don't know why you always get so mad at me, I'm just confused okay? The man who dumbed me, is asking for me again… what do I do?"

At that moment I heard a strange growl release from Bloods lips…. I looked up puzzled, expecting another comment of 'your seducing all the men' but instead I saw a blur of movement. I second he was standing a foot away from me, then next he was pressing me against the bed… "I don't like you thinking of any man but me. Alice."

**Yah okay… so this is a two part chapter… I don't know if you guys liked it or not…. I felt weird to write. I think, after releasing the second part, if I cant think of a way to tie these two chapters into the story, I might just have these as just bonus chapters. I want to include these chapters for the story, but I feels weird to have them get this far, this quick… but WHO KNOWS! BTW… if u guys have any ideas in your awesome heads, please let me know! ARIGATOU! ^_^**


	8. Mindless Misunderstandings

**ANYONG! 3 Here again… hohoho its been a long time, but I hope you're not mad! This chapter is pretty good, and so I hope u guys like it toooooo Please review, it makes me actually FEEL like writing more :3 **

***O* ENJOY *O***

Alice

Mindless Misunderstandings

Blood lowered his head towards mine; I gulped, trying not to shiver as his steady breath fanned my face. Uneasily I squirmed and struggled for a way out, but his hold was too strong. I blinked, averting my gaze from his face. A hiss escaped from his parted lips, I looked up in shock. I realized my mistake the moment I turned, for now his lips were hanging just above mine. My eyes followed them like a hawk, tracing every small, but perfect, feature; as he did the same to mine as well. Then they moved slowly and steadily, till the hung less than a centimeter above my face.

He blinked, and I admired his long, slightly curved, eyelashes. He exhaled and I noted his tea scented breath. My eyes traced his jaw, flawless skin leading up to slightly parted, pink stained lips. I blushed. Why was I thinking these things?

Then his hands loosened. _Perfect time for escape! _I thought. But for some queer reason, I couldn't find it in me, to lift up and escape. His fingers went up to my forehead, I held my breath as he tucked away lost strands of hair. I closed my eyes as he got closer and closer. The seconds ticking like eternity.

I tried not to hold my breath, awaiting the contact. His lips just lingered, killing me slowly. I could just imagine his smirking form above me; using this as the perfect evidence of my supposed 'Seduction Of Men', but instead I heard a nervous gulp.

I meekly opened one eye, squinting to see Blood. His face was an amusing mix of want and doubt. It was as if he had lost his oh-so-confident air. I pondered whether I should make the first move, just lift a millimeter higher. I couldn't. If I were to do that, the "Seduction" comments would never end… this was a hopeless situation!

Then I felt a touch as soft as a feather grazing my lips. I squeezed my eyes once more, eagerly awaiting more contact. Anticipation took over my body, and I longed to push up and break the space, but before we could get any further…

"Alice Pleasance Liddel." My sister shrieked, pushing open the door. Her hands were firmly planted on her hips, eyes pushed into a strong glare. She strode over to the bed, pulling up the aggravated mafia man. "Explain to me what is going on… I can wait no longer!" she stated, lips stretched into a thin line, foot tapping the ground with impatience.

Blood stood (with a very irritated expression) extending his hand to me, and lifting me off the bed. I quickly pushed past Blood and went past my sister to the door. "Onee-san I will tell you everything, I promise. Just give me a chance to figure things out first!" I said, with a very sophisticated tone. But Onee-san looked very angry, It was the first time I had ever seen this side of her!

"Don't you leave this room Alice." She warned, hand reaching out to grab mine. She came towards me, and I smiled. I knew this was an act, there was NO WAY my Onee would be mad at me! Naïvely I went towards her, arms widening for a hug. My lips parted into a wide grin, as I readied myself for one of her infamous hugs. But instead her face still remained strange, right hand lifting up.

Her expression was one I had never witnessed on her pure face. Lips bent downwards, revealing disappointment and anger. I paused trying to make sense of the situation. And as I did, her lifted hand dropped.

With a quick blur of movement, her palm made contact with my face. A loud "smack" echoed through the room. I stood there completely frozen, unable to decipher what had just happened. My hand slowly went up to my cheek, tears flowing down in pain and hurt.

Without a look back I ran.

* * *

I ran past the open door, past the entrance, past the garden, towards the winding gravel road. I heard loud thumping footsteps behind me. I hoped, just hoped, it was Onee-san, begging for forgiveness. But when I looked back it wasn't. It was just Andrew. Stupid old Andrew… my Onee's boyfriend.

"Alice, Alice wait." He called desperately. I kept running. My breath was short and impossibly painful. After I few steps, I stopped, unable to go any further. I dropped to the ground, clutching my knees, and cried. This was the most pain I had ever felt, I never imagined that my Onee, whom I had crossed WORLDS to be with, would turn against me.

"Alice, it's okay." Andrew said gently. His figure softly lowering towards mine. He sat there, next me in silence, waiting patiently as I cried. His arm slung over my shoulders, free hand wiping away my tears. "Shhh Alice, it's okay, everything's going to be fine." He whispered, resting his chin softly upon my head.

Then I heard more footsteps. I ignored them. Burying my head into Andrew's neck, crying harder than I had ever cried before. I felt him squeeze my should, I looked up in curiosity. And there before me stood an extremely angry mafia boss. Without a second thought, I rose to the ground, hastily pulling Andrew along.

"Alice, what do you think you're doing right now?" Blood asked, voice excruciatingly icy. "I-I-I" I stuttered, searching desperately for an answer. Andrew then took charge, soft lips kissing my forehead. "Don't bother my Alice, she's gone through a lot, just get outta here. He said, glaring coldly at Blood. "You have taken advantage of Alice, she is very weak right now, I will only say this once… Let go of _my _Alice." "And what if I don't?" "You'll have to die." I looked up in shock as I realized what was about to happen.

I was left speechless as Blood's hand outstretched, gun pointed towards Andrew's dumbstruck face. I was lost for words, all I could see was the aimed gun, aimed at _real _man, one that could _never _be replaced. I was about to yell 'NO', but it was beat by my Onee's bloodcurdling scream. Her palms covering her face, as she stood paralyzed.

I saw Blood's fingers moving into place, gently placed upon the trigger, face distorted in anger. More tears escaped my eye's as Andrew's hold loosened. Then with a loud "BAM" the bullet whizzed towards us, I pushed Andrew out of the way. Squeezing my eyes shut, I said the final goodbye's to my life.


	9. Cock-y Chaos

_**Hey guuuyys :D. FINALLY UPDATED! Yay! I actually really like this chapter, hope you guys do too! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS STORY! D: IF U GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE MSSG ME! **_

_**Reviews make me feel like writing, so please review **_____

_**BTW, if you're wondering about the title, it's a reference to a paragraph towards the end of the chapter… hehe**_

**Cock-y Chaos**

"_ALICE?!" I cried as she pushed Andrew aside. I gasped as the bullet whizzed towards her at full speed. I could see her eyes squeezed shut, her body braced. "NOO" her sister screamed, hands flailing in the air. All while –that idiot- Andrew sat on the ground staring._

Blood spewed out, the rough sound of strained gagging escaping from pale blue lips. The look of shock stained on the four bystanders didn't waver as the body fell roughly to the ground. "Alice?" Lorinna squeaked, palms rising up to cover her shocked face. Andrew stood gawking, and Blood, the untamed, indestructible Mafia Boss, stood in an awkward state of surprise and shock.

The body on the ground shuddered, shaking and gasping; hands groping along the earth, trying desperately to rise up, off the ground. Then a single blue veined eye closed, giving in to a darkened future.

There was a moment of piercing silence. Blood's eye's darted from one face to another, first eyeing the stunned girl, and then the barely-alive body stretched across the earth. Tear by tear ran down Alice's horror struck face, trembling body staring at the ground. Blood shook his gun, transforming it once more to a mere cane, then he swiftly made forward, stopping at the body.

Crouching down, he closely examined its state… was 'it' dead or alive? Without a second of hesitation, his long fingers rose, then rapidly fell… making contact with the poor man's face. The sound itself was enough to pull the 3 back to life, and the body as well. Gasping for air, the body rose off the ground, before standing (unstably) before Alice.

"N-n-nightmare?" Alice gasped, wide eyes revealing all her shock.

"Wonderland has become a bloody hell." He wheezed, eyeing the flabbergasted girl. "And that's describing it in the least. The only head not on the line is mine, because I'm the only one that can take you back." Nightmare paused, taking a long sip of Earl Grey tea before continuing. "The Queen is mad I tell you! More mad than this bloody hatter [pardon the pun] like brother, like sister I say" Alice looked up in shock. "You knew that they were related?" she questioned. "Well of course I knew, against the rules, but I've kept my lips sealed, Blood promised to keep me away from hospitals as long as it stays a secret. But I've warned him one too many times what the Jabberwocky would do, should he ever find out!"

"I think that's quite enough" Blood interrupted, tone edged with annoyance. "Tell us more of Wonderland… I bet Ms. Alice is dying to know more." He said pouring what was left of the tea into his empty cup. "Well as I was saying, the Queens gone mad… killing every card in sight. Poor Julius, he can't keep up at all, he hasn't slept in days and still the clocks just grow by the minute." He halved a scone, smeared some jam, and pleasantly nibbled before carrying on with his rather dreadful tale.

"I fear even mentioning that damn fool of a rabbit; yelling and screaming of how his "Dear Beloved Alice, His Passion & First Kiss" are gone." Nightmare rather professionally mocked. "He hasn't shut up since the second he heard you were gone. He doesn't fulfill his role, and he goes off with his unsheathed sword, ready to murder anything and everything." Nightmare uncaringly rolled his eyes as he slowly licked some icing off of a piece of cake.

Alice stayed in silence, blinking rapidly as she tried to process everything that had been said. "So what you're saying is… without me Wonderland is even _more _corrupted than usual?" Blood smirked. "Why Alice, are you implying something?" "N-no, it's just that, well, you know… Wonderland isn't exactly, let's say, 'normal'."

A loud thumping "Bang! Bang! Bang!" echoed across the room. The 3 looked up from the 'tea party' and up toward the trembling door. "Seems that fool has awakened." Blood muttered as Nightmare rose to unlock the doors.

Blood's doppelganger pushed his way past the doors to face Nightmare. "The hell are ya doing? You got hit by a flipping bullet! You can't just be drinking tea." A red faced, wide eyed, Andrew barked. Nightmare sighed and looked pleadingly at Alice. Putting down her tea, Alice rose, smiling up at her ex. "As you can see Andrew…" Alice started, stumbling over an excuse. "It was a fake bullet, yes, just a little prank. HA HA… you fell for it!" She said meekly, laughing an incredibly fake laugh.

"Then how come he looked like he was about to die?" Andrew questioned, eyes squinted to small slits. "It hit his spot… you know the spot that men are especially weak at, ahahaha just bad aim on Bloods part." Alice said neutrally, trying her best not to laugh at the shocked faces' displayed on the two men, and the confused face of her ex.

"What exactly do you mean?" he questioned innocently. The Nightmare who had once again made his way to the tea table, chocked, spitting out his tea in flabbergasted laughter. "A-are you –cough- for real?!" he laughed, tears gathering at his eyes. Andrew just blankly stared, not in the least amused. Blood then spoke. "It may be that you do not know of this due to your lack of it, but I believe Mrs. Alice was referring to the crotch area." Nightmare fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

After a few seconds of immensely awkward silence, and near death laughter by Nightmare, a red faced Andrew spoke. "Well, uh, if that's what happened, I guess I understand…" he said, gawkily scratching his head. "Alright then!" Alice said, lowering her body onto the chair once more, "If that's all settled, could you please excuse us Andrew, we have a quite private conversation to discuss."

Andrew stood there, looking between his mirror image -who was contently sipping his tea- to the sickly man nipping at a muffin. "Do you think I'm crazy?" He began, heading towards Alice. "There's no way in hell that I'm leaving you here with these creeps." He grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her towards him.

Alice felt his soft hands wrap around her waist, and felt his lips gently graze her ear. "Alice, come back to me, please." Andrew said, caressing her back. A tear ran down Alice's cheek, fingers shaking, lips trembling, under a trance once more.

Blood stood, his chair toppling over at the force and speed he used to rise. With glowing red eyes, Blood went straight to his foe. Pushing past Alice, he took hold of Andrew by the collar. "I didn't think you would be foolish enough to start this again, Alice. Is. Mine." He growled. With that Blood stepped back; then with the speed of light he lunged forward, punching a shocked Andrew across the face.

Andrew howled, falling to the ground.

Alice squeaked, reaching her hands to catch him,

Blood smirked.

Lorina, right at that moment, ran in through the doors.

Nightmare devoured a fruit tart happily, oblivious to the dramatic scene that was unraveling.

ENJOY? Then review


End file.
